Emancipation Node
An Emancipation Node (known simply as a Node) is an extremely advanced and powerful piece of machinery. These large structures are dotted across Equestria, built by the Midnight Coalition as a part of their "Emancipation Project." Despite their name, they cannot Emancipate people. However they are connected to the Emancipated in ways unknown. The Nodes are highly controversial, as they were constructed both inside and outside of Midnight Coalition territories, and were even secretly placed deep inside Solar Accord territory before and during the Equestrian Civil War. The Nodes hold immense power, and in the right hands can change the world. In the wrong hands, these Nodes hold the power to destroy the planet. Their sheer power is shown by the Midnight during the Equestrian Civil War in an event known as the Neighagra Falls Catastrophe, during which the Midnight were attacked by Solar Accord forces before they could finish building the Emancipation Node there, and damage to the Node's power source caused it to detonate at a strength comparable to a nuclear explosion. The Nodes have a purpose. Each Node is capable of producing a number of signals and performing a number of functions based on what their controllers see fit. Their original purpose was to connect all Emancipated individuals together, but they were programmed with other settings as part of a Midnight Black Project. The Nodes can produce a "Unity" signal or an "Anarchy" signal. The "Unity" signal removes all negative emotions and thoughts from those close enough to feel the Node's influence, effectively eliminating war and conflict, while the "Anarchy" signal causes an uncontrollable rage and sparks many fights within those exposed. Another purpose for the Nodes is the collection of energy and production of pure Elerium. The Nodes collect geothermal energy from below and passive Magic energy from above, mixing the two with specialised equipment to create Elerium, effectively making energy and violating the laws of physics. The Nodes hold great value to most of the major factions in the Equestrian Wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel and the Harbingers both wanted the power they produce for their own needs, while other factions had other goals. The New Lunar Order wanted to control the Nodes and pacify all life, effectively allowing them to take total control of the planet, but their secondary plan was to cause complete anarchy in the planet to destroy any armies, letting them take control easier. Odysseus intended to detonate all of the Emancipation Nodes in an attempt to destroy Equestria entirely, but was stopped by Locke. Once the Eclipse Empire ruled Equestria, they utilised the Nodes to harness great power and "uplift" the entire world, making all life accept Emancipation. This allowed them to travel to the stars and find a new home, dubbed "Albion." After the Eclipse Empire sent Unity and Unison Strike back to Equestria, the two harnessed the untapped energy of the Nodes to summon the Golden Knight, who later revealed himself as Fielde Locke. The three then utilised the Nodes to destroy Equestria and prematurely restart the Cycle. An Emancipation Node, once completed, is immune to most forms of damage or corrosion. However the core, if somehow exposed, is highly volatile and can explode like a nuclear detonation. The Nodes are so dense that even if the core overloads and explodes, the structure itself will remain vastly intact.